MFPs (Multi-Function Peripherals) are known in which functions of an image forming apparatus such as a printer function, a copier function, and a facsimile function are combined. In an MFP, by combining a plurality of functions, a function of executing a plurality of processing steps to be executed by the MFP as a single job is implemented in order to simplify the work of a user in an office.
The plurality of processes are provided depending on the work of the user. Accordingly, because various forms of work are assumed, it is necessary to provide an arbitrary combination of processing steps (referred to below as a job flow). In a job-flow of processing that can be performed in the MFP, it is possible to designate processing for a combination of a scan function, an image processing function of extracting characters from an image, a function of sending data obtained by scanning to an external system, and so forth. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-270148 proposes a job flow in which designation can be made such that the scan function is processed by the MFP, and the image processing function and the function of sending to an external system are processed by a client computer. Thus, by the user executing process according to the job flow, it is possible to execute process performed in cooperation among a plurality of apparatuses, and so it is possible to improve work efficiency.
However, with the above conventional technology, there are the following problems. For example, with the above conventional technology, a job flow created such that the image processing function and the function of sending to an external system are executed in a client computer is stored in advance in the MFP. On the other hand, in the MFP, it is ordinarily possible to add functions, and for example, it is possible to add functions equivalent to the image processing function and the sending function. However, in order to enable execution of the added equivalent function in the job flow that has been stored in advance, it is necessary for the user to manually re-edit the job flow.